Genji the Unclawed
by Six-Calavera
Summary: What is a dragon without claws? Genji refuses to acknowledge the importance of his role in his family empire. How will your friendship survive the hardships and strain of your own role in the Shimada clan? How will you carry on when it seems that you have lost him forever? Will you continue to believe you only cared as much as you had to? (Genji Shimada/Guardian Reader)
1. Chapter 1

Translations:

Onna-bugeisha: Highly respected female samurai.

sutekina kage: lovely shadow

Kaze: wind

...

"AGAIN!"

The instructors stern voice jolted you into action.

*CLICK, CLACK*

A flash of wooden blades and lighting fast strikes echo out.

Arms and legs dart out to grapple with their opponent.

A short lived scuffle and a dust up of dirt and grass.

A grunt, "Oof!" and the young man falls to ground underneath your foot. His hair jerking with his head as his back impacts with the ground. The dust settles and he glares up at you, breathing hard.

"Now you see why you shouldn't neglect your training, Genji?" you smirk down at him. Making a point to apply pressure in a cocky gesture as you pick your foot off of him.

"Alright. That's enough." the instructor intrudes, "Get up, Genji, and get cleaned up. We get back to it again in a couple of hours."

The instructor leaves us with a quick nod of his head. Turning to regard the older brother who was watching, "Hanzo, I expect your brother to get here on time from now on. I leave it to you."

"Yes, sensei." Hanzo replies as he quickly inclines his head to the man.

"Very well. Now pick up that equipment and follow me."

The instructor turns on his heel and Hanzo gives his brother a meaningful look, raising his eyebrows warningly, but in his eyes is a playful gleam. Picking up wooden swords and a few scattered pieces of armour he walks off, following the instructor's footsteps.

You smile down at Genji, who has yet to stand. You offer him a hand as he stares up at you. His eyes are cold and calculating...but only for a brief moment, as his lips eventually quirk, returning your smile with a toothy grin he slaps his hand against yours. Not truly angry at all.

You hoist him up, "Hup!" until he stands toe to toe before you. Towering slightly over you.

His stylized dark hair is slightly disheveled. And his outfit, a stark black haori with green accents, is dusted with dirt.

He slaps at his outfit, the loose cloth makes a muffled sound against him as dirt is freed from it's threads.

"You have bested me yet again, Onna-bugeisha." Genji directs at you, looking at you through his eyelashes while he gives a few last shakes of his clothing.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so easy to best if you just practiced a bit more, master Genji." you joke. Smiling widely, you motion for him to follow, "Let's get something to eat before I get to knock you on your behind, yet again."

Genji has a skip in his step as he catches up to walk beside you. Standing only a couple feet taller than you he folds his arms behind his head, making him seem even bigger, "Perhaps I enjoy having you on top of me, with your foot on my chest..." Genji chuckles, raising a playful brow at you. You shake your head at him.

"...and since when do you care so much about my training anyway?" he adds.

You huff at him, crossing your arms yet unable to suppress the smile still lingering your lips, "You are partly my responsibility, Genji. Being part of the elite guard tasked with your safety also means doing whatever I can to ensure your success. Well- it does now since your guardians asked me to."

Genji rolled his head, "Ah yes. That's me. The problematic younger sibling who cannot be controlled. 'Genji'. It is regrettable that now not only my brother is saddled with babysitting me. But you are as well." Genji crossed his arms behinds his back, picking up his step to momentarily walk in front of you. Turning to face you he added, "I should not complain of course. I would much rather have you as a shadow. You are much lovelier than my stern brother."

Genji returned to his position beside you, smirking shamelessly.

You laugh breathily, "Of course no matter how pretty the babysitter, you would still rather waste all your time at that arcade."

You shook your head, putting on a serious look for a moment, "When will you prioritize your duties as an important member of the Shimada clan? All the responsibility will not fall on you. Both you and your brother could rule together. Doesn't that encourage you to at least try?"

You reach a noodle house and hold the curtain in the doorway open for Genji to walk through. Quickly finding seats at the bar you order the usual- two bowls of soba noodles for Genji and yourself.

Genji sighs. Sitting and tapping idly at the bar table, he turns to regard you, "It is a dream my brother and I simply do not share, and he may say that now but how can I know how he will feel in the future? When your own wishes make you a target within your community...It makes it hard to...find motivation. I wish that my wanting to live apart was not such a burden on the rest of the clan."

You silently meditate on Genji's words. You can understand the wish to be free when you have so much chaining you down to a specific path in life. Wanting nothing more than to be able to make choices for yourself. But as a warrior, you respected the ideals his family held. And despite how much you cared for the Shimada family; you too, questioned the amount of freedom Genji's father gave him. Genji has a duty to his clan. He was born a Shimada, and thus the burdens and benefits of the name fall onto his shoulders. He will have to stop running eventually, as we all do, he must recognize this.

"I can understand your feelings, master Genji." you start, but your eyes remain wary, "...but take care you do not speak so freely around anyone else. It would be a grave insult to reject your name and responsibilities nonchalantly. Not to mention it would worry the rest of us all the more."

Genji, smiles encouragingly, "Of course. Forgive me. I just find it so easy to talk to you, do not worry."

You nod your head, your lips pressing into a thin smile.

Your gaze suddenly jolting upward as the chef hands you your food. Placing a bowl in front of you each, you take a pair of chopsticks and dip them into your bowl, mixing the veggies and spices with the noodles.

Genji steals a glance at your face, watching for a moment as you instantly forget his words and move on to your meal, before turning to stare into his bowl as if it were miles away. Finally he reaches for his own pair of chopsticks and dips them to take a bite of his meal.

...

It had turned out that Genji was a natural swordsman. He began showing up for training on time everyday without fail, and with Hanzo encouraging him and training with you both, Genji quickly began reaching Hanzo's level of expertise, and eventually surpassing it. Hanzo agreed with you that Genji was finally becoming more of a challenge to spar with, and you were both infinitely proud when the instructor handed him a real katana.

No more wooden swords.

Growing up with the Shimada brothers made you happy. Genji was carefree and always looking for the opportunity to make you laugh. Hanzo was more stoic, but a simple poke at his more humorous side and his mask would fall, rewarding you with a bright smile.

But as the years passed, the brothers changed, as did you. Life was no longer so simple, following their father's death, you all had to learn to adapt. But that was easier said than done for Genji.

Hanzo was growing into the stern man the clan needed, and with you growing into a more seasoned warrior, Genji began to feel all the more rejected by the life he did not even want. Finishing his training, he was truly a force to be reckoned with. Genji had become a fine swordsman with ease, enjoying the fighting style. But lacking the heart to take up arms for his family name.

You were a high ranking officer. Your position being right next to the heads of the clan. But with Genji refusing to take his place alongside Hanzo, your relationship with Genji became complicated the more he strayed.

"We can't keep playing games, I can't leave my post, Genji. Wouldn't it be easier to just accept your role in this clan and stop sneaking around like a couple of children? Stand with me, Genji. Stop running." you expressed. Eyes pleading with Genji.

Genji had you by the hand, it was night and he wanted to lead you to the giant bell to stargaze from it's roof, but now his grip faltered as he could see that what was left of that young playful girl was now replaced with a hardened warrior. Much like his loving brother was now being replaced by the ruler with an iron fist.

"Is this really all you want? To be used as a pawn for battle?" Genji started. His eyes accusing.

"I am not a pawn, Genji. I am proud to protect the Shimada clan. I am proud to stand next to Hanzo and would be proud to stand next to you if you would only accept your role as second head of the clan." you shot back.

Genji shook his head, scoffing, "Do you really think Hanzo would bat an eye before sending you to your death? You are a soldier. Meant only to die so we don't have to."

You squinted your eyes at the younger Shimada, "You know it's not like that. I have a special bond with you both. We have been friends our entire lives, Genji. And I only want to see you both succeed. I care about you. Or are you saying you do not care for me?"

Genji's eyes widened, seeing now that his words were hurtful, "Of course I do. I lo-" Genji gathered his thoughts, staring at his feet, sighing deeply, "I cherish our friendship more than anything. I just...I cannot bring myself to care about my family's criminal empire. I want no part of it. And I never will..."

You had figured things would never be easy for Genji. He wasn't going to stop rebelling from his future anytime soon...

But how could you have forseen that Hanzo's discipline and determination would turn him to doing something so unimaginable, in response.

Hanzo was tasked with either getting Genji to finally take his rightful place alongside him. Or to remove Genji from the equation completely.

Your hands gripped the handle of your sword. Forehead creasing as you couldn't believe the order was being given at all. And by the look in Hanzo's eyes you swore he would never go through with it.

...

"Master Shimada, what happened? Did you speak with your brother? Did he accept the offer?" you asked, huffing as you tried to keep pace with Hanzo who was hurriedly wiping off his sword and sheathing it. "What is that...? Master Shimada." You called but he simply stared ahead. Not slowing his pace. His hair stuck his face, sweat littered his forehead and his brows curved into a distant, unfocused, glare.

"Hanzo!" you yelled. And finally Hanzo stopped and turned to regard you. Your eyes searched his, "...where is your brother." you finished.

"Genji..." he started, his deep voice cracking only slightly, "...my brother is gone. He would not surrender...it- it is done."

He swallowed. His eyes were glazed but his gaze was steady, "Inform the council. I will arrange a meeting as soon as possible."

All the air in your lungs had suddenly been sucked out, as if you had been punched in the gut. Your heart stopped beating, time felt like it had stopped and you were sure you were going to pass out.

'Genji...is dead...?'

...

In your heart where there was once pride, was now only a sickening feeling of apprehension. You worried about the path that Hanzo and the clan had now set out on. Hanzo's murder of his own brother had changed him, you could find no trace of the man he once was when you looked him in the eyes- and those moments alone were very few, It seemed as though he avoided your gaze, or saw right through you. He spoke to you less and less as time wore on, but you continued to guard his life with your own. As was your duty. Though you feared that the days of the Shimada clan were numbered, you hoped to live long enough to see that taking Genji's life was worth something.

...

You no longer had a family. To serve or to love. The Shimada's had been toppled. Their empire destroyed.

You were no fool. Nor were you an angel. Of course you had known that the Shimada's were criminals, and by association you were no better. But there were worse ways to operate and they did so with honor and pride. Not that it had mattered in the end. We all finally had to pay for our crimes. After plenty of information being leaked and many instances of enemy infiltration, the Shimada clan's operation was like a house of cards. One tiny blow and the whole thing went down faster than you could say 'They made me do it!'.

You were lucky to get away along with Hanzo. But being on the run from the authorities did not bring you two any closer than you already were at the time. Eventually you went your separate ways.

Using your skills in self defense and combat, you made a living as a mercenary and a body guard. Selling your sword to those who had the right coin for it. Living on your own you had to learn to read people, learn who to trust and how to survive in a world where everyone has different agendas and no one is on your side.

This job in particular was too good to be true. You were skeptical but the amount of coin kept you from turning it down.

Half now. And half when the job was done. Simply travel to the neighbouring village and bring back a package which should be given to you by a man named Kuruna M. N. Otoko.

'Interesting name.' you thought, humming appreciatively at the strip of paper.

And after that, simply bring it back for delivery and await further instructions.

You huffed, determined, as you shoved the paper containing the instructions into your pocket.

...

It was night as you approached the village. Stars shown brightly in the clear sky and the breeze was cool against your skin.

Planning on simply buying a room at the nearest in and leaving the job for tomorrow, you were going to rest for the night. You could see the gates to the village at the end of the road. But before getting close enough to alert anyone on guard, you noticed a flash of silver from the corner of your eye. You turn your head in it's direction, facing the moon, and listen carefully.

Nothing but the gentle rustling of grass and trees.

Your horse stills it's movement, listening around as well.

You click your tongue, "Hiya! Hiya, Kaze!" you bring your heels down on your horse's sides, urging it to go forward.

But he digs his hooves into the dirt. Refusing to move. His eyes scan his surroundings when suddenly a sharp whistling sound near his head spooks him into a full on sprint.

Your hands frantically search for his reins and jerk sharply, simultaneously gripping on tightly as Kaze runs recklessly.

Luckily you turn your head quick enough to see four shuriken embedded in the dirt next to where you stood.

"Whoa, Kaze! Whoa! Stop, Kaze! You'll run us straight into the forest!" you yell at poor Kaze but he doesn't heed any of your commands or warnings. Too frightened to notice or care that he has strayed from the road and is now running into the thicker foliage of the forest surrounding you.

Kaze dashes past the tree line, running for a few more feet before the terrain is too much for him to continue at a full sprint.

"Whoa, Kaze! It's alright now boy. Whoa..." you tug at his reins, finally getting him to come to a full stop, he neighs softly and worriedly, still breathing hard from his sprint.

You hope off of your horse, looking him over.

"Completely fine. You coward, not a mark on you." you chastised.

Kaze neighs, shaking his head, almost bumping you with his snout, "Silly horse." you add, petting him gently.

You look around, Kaze didn't take you too deep into the forest. It will be easy to simply walk back out. You take Kaze's reins and prepare to start the hike out of the forest when you hear a voice behind you.

"Forgive me, I did not wish to frighten Kaze so. But I needed to get you out of sight."

You turn around with a start, startled all the more when you see the silver body of a man behind you. A body of full armor with accents of glowing green lights littering his torso and shoulders, followed by a longer strip of green light over his eyes.

"Hello, Onna-bugeisha..." he greeted. Bowing his head slightly at you.

You swallowed, his voice was familiar, but the robotic sounding filter he seemed to have on his voice made it hard to tell.

"Do I know you, stranger?" You asked warily.

"Have you forgotten me so easily, old friend? All those years of being my shadow, I thought you would recognize my voice instantly." a soft chuckle emanated from the silver man.

Such a crisp and joyful sound.

Your brows curved, "Genji...?"

The armored ninja took a step towards you, "So you have not forgotten...? I am glad..." his head dips, and he bows once again when he reaches you, "We meet again, beautiful warrior."

Your eyes widen, and your face breaks into an incredibly relieved grin. Your eyes water and you throw your arms out, "Genji! You're alive!" you exclaim. Closing the gap between you both your arms land around Genji's shoulders, bringing him into a tight hug.

"I have found you, Onna-bugeisha. Not even death could keep me from you." he spoke. His voice low and close to your ear as he returned your warm embrace.

Somehow he was warm. His armor was not cold, but warm as if it radiated it's own heat. As if the armor itself was Genji's skin.

"What do you mean?" you started, "You mean to say that- your brother truly killed you? But then how-"

Genji took a step back, "It is true that Hanzo ended my old life..." his hands reached up to his head. With a light touch of his fingers the silver plating moved to reveal familiar, dark, almond eyes, but the skin around them was severely scarred as if he had suffered a painful burn on most of his face.

You gasped, a grimace spreading along your features, "What in the world have you gone through, Genji...?"

Genji's eyes were sad, and lonely, "Nothing I could not make peace with." his eyes scanned your reaction, "Do I...disturb you...?"

"No..." you answered without hesitation. You stepped closer to the silver ninja, your hand cautiously reaching up to trace your fingers along the scarred flesh of his cheek, "...no, of course not. Nothing makes me happier than to see you again. But how-"

"The story of how I came to find you and how I returned is a long one. One for another time..." Genji's fingers curled around yours, his head leaning into your hands. His eyes closed slowly, "...for now just know that finding you again was the first thing I wanted to do when I awoke."

Your brows twitched, and your heart skipped a beat. Not fully understanding what he was saying, "Genji...? What-"

Genji's eyes scanned your own, "I love you, sutekina kage..."

Your eyes widened at Genji's sudden confession. Feeling like a fool for not recognizing his feelings all those years ago, and even more foolish for not recognizing your own. Why else would you lie awake at night thinking of him. And when he died, mourning for his life, and what could have been. When you thought of his smile, and his laugh and your heart ached so, what did you believe that was, other than love?

You felt your eyes begin to sting, "Oh, Genji. I-"

Refusing to cry a single tear, the lump in your throat prevented anymore words from escaping. Fighting hard to hold back the tears you found yourself instead lunging forward to hug your old friend tightly.

Genji huffed at the strength of your hug, chuckling slightly. You felt his hands come to rest at your back.

"Does this mean you love me as well...?" he began, his voice wavering and full of hope.

You could only nod your head in response. Shutting your eyes tightly as your arms squeezed around Genji.

The man laughed happily, taking a moment to lift you slightly off your feet and twirl you around in his incredibly strong arms. Landing on your feet with a chuckle you found yourself leaning forward to plant your lips on the rough skin of Genji's temple...

His breath hitched, his hands squeezing your ribs. He sighed...head seeking more from your lips, "You should never know how good that feels..." he breathed. You turned his head to plant a kiss on the other side of his face. "...after all this time...to receive a kiss from you." he continued, and you hummed pensively in response.

"How about a proper kiss then, Genji...?" you breathed, glancing at the bottom half of his mask.

"I- alright..." he replied. Unsure, hopeful.

Nervously, Genji went to remove the mouthpiece of his mask. Keeping completely still he allowed you to take in the rest of his features.

Your fingers traced the outline of Genji's lips. The skin surrounding them was slightly jagged, but in your head they encouraged echoes of the lovely smile and deep chuckle you missed. Genji held his breath, eyes fluttering shut as your face moved closer to his.

His hand gripping your elbow in anticipation. You kissed the corner of his mouth, coaxing a shuddering breath from his throat. Genji turned his head slightly, pressing his lips more effectively against yours. Unable to take your torture any longer he pulled at your arm, bringing you forward, your lips crashing against his.

His lips were soft, and warm, despite their rough appearance. You heard Genji sigh quietly against your lips and you deepened your kiss. His metallic fingers finding their way to your hair he pressed against you further. Huffing breathily against his lips, your hands gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling the temperature of your body rise.

"Genji..." you whispered.

With a sloppy sound, Genji's lips reluctantly pulled away from yours.

"The world is changing, Onna-bugeisha..." he whispered against your ear, catching his breath, "...we must all soon pick a side. And I want you to join me on my mission. Say goodbye to your life of mercenary work and come with me. Please."

You analyzed his words, fingers clawing at Genji's solid back, kissing his cheek lightly...

"This...is what we have been waiting for, my love. A chance to right our wrongs. A chance to start again. To start something new. Together. Mh-!"

You cut him off with a bite to his bottom lip, Genji groans in response, taking your face in his hands he punishes you with a hard and hungry kiss.

"What..." he begins, between possessive kisses, "...do you say?"

He pushes you away, holding your face before his, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Of course I will go with you. I would love to fight alongside you once again, Genji. I have been tired of this life on the run for many years now..." you lips quiver into a humble smile, "...you would be saving me."

Genji laughed sweetly, "It seems the tables have finally turned."

"Let us see how long that lasts." you joked merrily.

Genji's gaze lingered on yours for a moment, his smile stretching into a happy grin...

"Come then..." Genji beckoned, "...let us get Kaze. We must now find my brother..."

You watched as Genji walked over to Kaze, "You want to find Hanzo..." you mumbled.

"Yes." Genji replied simply.

"I know how we might find him..." you offered. Genji paused in the middle of gathering Kaze's reins to turn and look at you in surprise.

His brows curved...a grave look on his face, "Tell me."

...


	2. Two Ghosts (Surprise Bonus Chapter!)

"Hanzo never let us stay anywhere for more than a few days. He made sure we were constantly moving, and he was sleeping with one eye open. But there was one place he always had to visit. He stubbornly returned every year no matter how much I told him just how dangerous it was..."

You and Genji had made camp on the outskirts of a village, you were on the road to Genji's home. To your home. And you were telling him about those years on the run with Hanzo after the fall of the Shimada clan.

You continued, "...he always dragged us back to Hanamura, no matter how far we were or how high the risk. Every year we were together, we'd return, on the day of your death, and pay tribute. I could never hope to even guess at what Hanzo was thinking, after that fateful day he was a stranger..."

Genji's eyes stared blankly into the fire between you, as if in it he saw the images of the haunting memories you were regaling him with. He looked confused, hurt, and angry.

"It is nearly the anniversary of that day. If he's still insisting on travelling there, this will be the best chance you have of seeing him again..." You finish, glancing worriedly at Genji's face.

Genji remained quiet. Legs crossed and looking as if he were caught in a trance, his eyes never wavering from the crackling flames before him.

"Genji...?"

"I- I don't understand him. When he...killed me. I remember my brother having a look in his eyes as if he were dealing with a stranger. Someone he did not love or even recognize."

Genji's words stoked an anger in you that you had not felt in a long time, "He's selfish." you growl, "I bet he only returns because he hates that he was caught, he regrets killing you but only because it ended up not being much of a benefit." You spit, angry and spiteful.

The three of you were as if family when you were children, and then as adults, many things were complicated of course, but you never lost sight of the love you had for them, they were your best friends, your family when you had none.

And being with Genji now, witnessing the full extent of what Hanzo had done to Genji. Hearing the words that Genji had for you, the love, and the fact that Hanzo nearly took that from both of you.

You hated him all the more for it. If he wasn't beyond forgiveness in your mind before, he certainly was now, you couldn't fathom the strength that Genji must have in order to go through with this. To want Hanzo to also stand by his side now, when he never has before.

Genji stared down at the ground, watching the flames throw lights that danced and flickered on the dirt.

"No, he was lost. And he was alone. I was not there for him when he needed me and so he grew up too fast. I understand your anger, I was angry for a very long time..." Genji's eyes flicked up to meet yours, a glimmering with a slight smile, "...Do not blame Hanzo, there is still good in him, even now. Forgive him, as I have. I was absent before, but I have realized that Hanzo must have felt as alone as I did. And I have learned much and so I hope that he will let me help him now."

You exhaled a shaky breath, "Hanzo and I...we did not part on good terms. We exchanged some...very heated words. I am not sure if I should be there when you speak with him."

Genji chuckles warmly, drastically changing the mood of a moment with a single smile. Typical.

"Have hope, I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad. After all he _killed_ me, obviously you fared far better in arguing with him."

You rolled your eyes with a guilty look, "Well, words can be...fairly devastating... I might have said something along the lines of..." Taking a deep breath, you prepared to spit out the partings words you had given Hanzo, "' _You destroyed everything your family worked for, betrayed what little friends you had and murdered the only person could have possibly found the strength to forgive you for it. You're a monster, a hopeless monster and I wish it had been you._ '?"

Genji blinked, and you cringed, embarrassed at hearing those poisonous words out loud without a hint of the anger that drove you to say them.

And of course, Genji was probably right, you had never thought about how Hanzo felt, or what he thought, you had never thought to ask. We were all too busy focusing on young Genji, putting more and more pressure on Hanzo as the older brother. And he had shouldered the burden without question, if he was lonely or stressed, he never showed it the way Genji did. But that didn't mean he didn't also need support, need to be understood. And that realization made you feel like the monster... Perhaps patience would have been the best path to choose, and forgiveness would have been more effective than such an angry outburst, perhaps these are the choices you can still make...

Genji's masked covered only the back of his head and his neck now, and he ran his fingers through his hair, a humbly resigned look on his face, "...You were obviously very angry, those are...very harsh words. I know you did not mean them but...I will not force you to face Hanzo if you do not wish to." You stare at Genji with a guilty expression, you feel like apologizing to him for some reason, it was the brother of the love of your life that you said these things to. It was an old friend you had said such things to...

But Genji calms your fears with a warm, forgiving smile, "In your defense, my love, even I don't see myself reacting any differently if I had faced him so soon afterwards."

You felt relieved that Genji wouldn't think less of you for being so aggressive towards his brother. You were nervous about the possibility of seeing Hanzo again, but you thought to yourself that if you were given the chance to see him again...you might want to apologize. To tell him...you were sorry for not trusting him, for not supporting him when you should have. If you had gotten to him in time, you might have been able to talk some sense into Hanzo, and kept him from straying down such a dark path.

It was getting late now, and you were only a few days away from the shrine, it was time to lay down to rest, and prepare for what would inevitably be quite the awkward family reunion.

...

It was a little more than awkward...you sorely underestimated both Hanzo and Genji. Ganji had tried his best to approach Hanzo calmly, but he of course was still wary of any and everyone who approached him. You couldn't blame him, there was a time where you too assumed that everyone was out to kill you.

Their fight was admittedly difficult to watch, you couldn't help but be pained by the fact that Hanzo was trying to kill his brother...again...

But eventually Hanzo was still long enough for Genji to get a few words in, but when it seemed like Hanzo was going to once again turn him away...you emerged from where you were waiting.

"You should listen to Genji, Hanzo..."

Hanzo turned quickly, his darkly lined eyes quickly filled with a look of surprise. But a bitter grin quickly settle onto his face.

"Two ghosts in one night..." He started slowly, "Now I am certain that I am cursed."

"If you are then it is a curse that you brought upon yourself, and one that you can lift, if you only join us."

Genji's eyes dart between you and his brother as Hanzo lets out a mocking laugh, "It is no surprise that you have been easily sucked into the ridiculous dreams of my brother. You always seemed to have a weakness for him..."

Hanzo's words were resentful and bitter, you felt your blood boil but you forced yourself to remember what Genji had said...

"Kage..." Genji called to you warily, worried that you might let your anger get the best of you and attack Hanzo.

"I am sorry that I was never there for you Hanzo. I am sorry that none of us were. We left everything to you with the assumption that you would always say yes without argument. I am...sorry that you never had the privilege to argue, that we took that from you..." You speak from your heart, and with more genuine compassion than you were expecting, you are inching closer to Hanzo as you speak and you hope that he won't recoil away from you.

Hanzo slowly absorbs your words, becoming more and more shaken with every letter, he swallows, and gives up a shuddering breath.

He slowly shakes his head as he starts, "You think I am some weak whelp like my brother? You think that I was overwhelmed by the honor of upholding my family's name? You think that when I was busy being the leader my father always wanted me to be that I was actually daydreaming about a life spent running merrily through fields of flowers?" Hanzo is sneering at you, laughing bitterly, "You two are exactly the same. Small children with no intention of ever growing up!"

"Hanzo!" Genji yells, "It was not weakness, what you felt back then, it is not weakness, what you feel now. We only ask that you give yourself a second chance. Please brother..." Genji pleads, but Hanzo only grips the shaft of his bow in rage, his knuckles white from the force of it.

"You two are fools... To think that you could come to me and ask me to join your crusade, as if I am some starry eyed boy just waiting for the chance to save the world..."

"That's who you were once, Hanzo..." you offer, stepping as close to the bowman as you can, placing a hand on his chest, "And we hope that boy is still in there somewhere..."

Hanzo's eyes are suddenly filled with a sadness, a sadness you had only seen once before, when the council had asked him to kill his brother...and you saw the regret, but only for a fleeting moment, before his forehead creased once again in anger.

"You called me a monster, Kage... you said I was unforgivable...that it should have been me in the ground... Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" his eyes flicker to yours, seething.

"I never should have said those words Hanzo, I should have stood by you, I should have helped you when you were confronted with an impossible choice-"

"But you didn't! You left me. You were the only person I had left that I could trust and you left me. You left everything to me. Even after...you ran away with me and in the end, you left me once again."

"Hanzo-" you started, attempting to rein the situation back in but it was too late.

"Wait. Kage, what is he saying...?" Genji suddenly butt in.

Your eyes frantically searched Genji and Hanzo's face, you were searching for a response but there was nothing you could possibly say that wouldn't make this situation worse...

Hanzo gave a low chuckle, "You did not tell him. Did you? Typical. You care too much about what Genji thinks of you, On'na senshi."

"Kage...?" Genji slowly turns to you, his eyes red and glistening, "Tell me it isn't true..." Genji's voice cracks slightly and your heart breaks all over again, swelling with a pain that was almost worse than when you first heard he was dead.

"Genji...you have to understand. It was just us two, for _years_...and I wish I had never-"

Hanzo bristles at your words, but decides to not say a word.

"No, Kage. You do not need to explain yourself to me, I just- I am...going to need some time to understand all of this. Please, let's leave."

"But- are you sure?-"

"Yes, Kage, please. Come let us leave my brother to think on things."

You look to Hanzo, and then to Genji, you notice that Hanzo is looking at you almost expectantly...and you feel as if you had a choice to make. But the choice was simple...

"Goodbye, Hanzo." you whispered.

You stepped away as Genji gave his parting words, "Please, think about it, brother... You- you will know where to find us..." he forced out.

You took your leave alongside Genji, leaving Hanzo alone with his thoughts. But Hanzo was angry, Hanzo was so used to being alone that he couldn't help but feel like it was too late for him..."Do not count on it..." he whispered through gritted teeth...

You were mortified that Hanzo had revealed what he did, then again he didn't know that you and Genji were now together. You felt like you were being too testing on your relationship with Genji, you were sure he would want nothing to do with you now. But what had happened with Hanzo was...a mistake. It was something that never would have happened had you not been on the run with him. But...that didn't mean that you didn't care about him. You could never say that you didn't love Hanzo, but, the way you loved Genji, that was different. Of course that was different. So you still hoped Hanzo would join you, so that neither of you would ever have to leave him alone again...

...

"Genji, please talk to me..." you muttered over the rhythmic galloping of your horses.

Genji sighed deeply as he rocked side to side atop his steed, "I am sorry, my love. But I cannot-" Genji shook his head, forcing his gaze onto the road ahead as he kept a steady pace," I cannot stop thinking about you and my brother...together..."

You felt horrible, you needed to find out what to say to make everything better, even if there was nothing, you had to try. You took your horses reigns and flicked them so your horsed galloped infront of genji to stall him, forcing him to look at you. He looked at you in confusion, but at least he was looking at you.

"Listen to me. I love you...and I love your brother but-" Genji gave a blow of frustration, "I said listen, Genji... I love your brother, but you, I am _in love with you._ " Genji's eyes finally managed to settle comfortably on you, coated in awe and sadness, "...I have always been in love with you. And when you died, it was the hardest thing I ever had to face. I was lost, and alone, and then I was chased out of my home. I felt unsafe, I was being hunted, I was always on edge. And Hanzo...Hanzo was the only one who shared my pain and this, we were both at our weakest, and I was blinded by that."

Genji's horse was still, and he sighed deeply once more, that seemed to be the only noise he had been making in regards to you, "Back at the shrine, when I asked to leave my brother, for a moment I thought you might choose to stay with him..." he whispered, a pained tone in his voice...

"I will always choose you, Genji." you stated with conviction, "I care about your family, but you are the one I want to be with. I need you, I want nothing more than to be with you, and if steering Hanzo in the right direction is your wish, then I will help you fulfill it."

Genji chuckled, albeit a bit bitterly, "You are still quite the Samurai, Kage. Even in love..."

You followed suit and laughed inwardly, "Some things are hard learned, and not easily forgotten. Being around you has reminded me of my convictions all the more..."

You stared into Genji's eyes, searching for forgiveness or understanding, and...you found it. Genji hadn't become distrustful after your encounter with Hanzo, but it was a shock. He knew he couldn't blame you for your reaction to his death, or your reaction to being forced out of your home. You had lost everything, how could he blame you for trying to create something to hold on to. Something to bring you comfort. Even if that something was his brother.

Genji decided that instead of letting his jealousy drive you and him apart, he would make sure that you would never again be in need of anyone else but him.

Genji flashed you a gentle smile, "Come, On'na Bugeisha. There is a city not far from here, and from there, we can find transport that will take us to the Overwatch facility."

"Right." you responded, giving him a disciplined nod. Once he was ahead of you, you let yourself heave a huge sigh of relief.

You cared for Hanzo, and always would. He was a man who carried a heavy burden, and had made a grave mistake, the consequences of which he will always suffer from, and because of this you had sympathy for him. You understood him.

But Genji was a man with whom you had never felt more at home, or safe with, he was a promise of better things. He was your redemption, your best friend, he was the one who understood _you_.

Yes. if it ever was a choice. It was always him. It was always Genji.


End file.
